In the past a mooring system for a floating platform which relies on the tension in a plurality of connections from the floating platform to an anchor on the bottom has been suggested by the R. P. Knapp U.S. Pat. No. 3,154,039, the K. A. Blenkarn U.S. Pat. No. 3,648,638 and the E. E. Horton U.S. Pat. No. 3,780,685.